


Nightmares

by flannelflowers



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flashbacks, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Assault, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 12:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelflowers/pseuds/flannelflowers
Summary: Avery wakes up to find herself in a real-life nightmare. In her experience after the dead came back to life the living were just as dangerous, but what if there were some decent people left? Can Avery take a chance on the group that saved her? Prison AU





	1. Not So Empty House

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is the most graphic non-con scene I've ever written. Please adhere to the tags and warnings. The story starts with the assault and will periodically have flashbacks and nightmares. 
> 
> The OC refers to herself as Avery in her POV but will also go by AJ throughout the story.

**Avery**

Avery was woken up harshly with a large hand covering her mouth and most of her face. Avery immediately reacted to the threat by thrashing and kicking but stopped when she felt the cool sharp metal of a knife being held against her throat. Her own knife was roughly ripped out of her hands.

“Shhhh. Now if you’re a good girl we may just keep ya.” A voice above her taunted.

Avery knew when the world went to shit that she would have deal with this eventually, so she wasn’t all that surprised that when she was woken up by three men in the early dawn hours, they only had one thing on their minds. Her. Avery was livid that they got the drop on her but with winter lingering Avery had caught a cold making her extremely tired. She must’ve been sleeping harder than usual when the men entered the house she had cleared by herself only hours earlier. 

The man kept his hand on her mouth and pulled her up to a sitting position by the front of her jacket she’d kept on that cold night. The knife stayed put on her throat, nicking her a couple times with the movement. So there’s at least two of them, unless the man had 3 hands, Avery thought. Sitting up she took in her surroundings. The living room where she had stopped to sleep was slowly becoming clearer with the rising sun. 

“Hey John guess what I found!” A voice called from down the hall. Another man entered the living room from the hall holding a few playboy magazines in his hands. Three men, Avery counted the newcomer.

“Yeah well I think what I found is going to work a little bit better.” The man with his hand on her face, ‘John’ Avery assumed, had a sinister glint in his eye. 

“Let’s get a good look at ya.” 

The knife was then removed from her throat as she was violently pulled to her feet. Avery knew she still had another knife tucked in its sheath on her belt situated on her lower back concealed by her jacket. If only if she could get her hands behind her. 

The man towered over her small 5’4” frame. Avery was a thick woman, with soft curves. Years of being an athlete gave her strong legs and arms. Her hair was a rich brown that fell in limp waves to the tops of her shoulders. She knew she wasn’t the most gorgeous woman ever but she suspected she looked like a goddess to these heathens. 

“Never seen a woman before, huh?” Avery gritted it out as he felt her up.

As the man was distracted by roaming his fat meaty hands over her body, Avery took the opportunity to reach for her second knife. She quickly sliced the man in front of her only able to reach his arm but he was large and strong. He overpowered her forcing her to drop the knife.

“Now what did I say about being a good girl?”

“Get the fuck off me!” Avery screamed in his face. 

Another one of the men rounded the couch and roughly held Avery’s hands behind her back. She was turned back to the man in front of her in time to catch of glimpse of the man’s backhand coming down on her face. The slap was hard and stung Avery’s left eye. It was then that Avery knew that these men were probably going to kill her no matter what so she was going to fight like a mad woman but she had to wait for her opportunity.  

She was breathing heavily as thoughts raced through her mind. Her mind switched back and forth between the men in front of her and her family whom she still had no idea if they were alive or not. 

John started to take his time removing Avery’s clothing. The henchman behind her kept a strong grip on her arms, replacing his hands as her jacket was pulled off completely. Avery was now left in her flannel button up and jeans. John began feeling all over Avery’s body; her breasts, hips, and ass. He then kneeled down in front of her putting his face even with her stomach where started to unbutton her shirt. 

Here’s my chance, Avery thought. 

Once John’s lips touched her skin on her stomach, she slammed her knee upwards. Luckily, she was quick and caught him off guard. Her knee met with his chin causing teeth to rattle forcing him to fall back. She then reared her head forward hoping the man behind her wasn’t too tall and slammed her head backwards as hard as she could. She caught his chin hard enough that he let one of her arms go. She whipped around punched upward with her free arm into the man’s throat. He let go completely falling on to the couch.  The third man was younger and not quite as built as the other two. He ran across the room to tackle her but she was able to stay on her feet. She tried punching his side repeatedly with all the strength she had. Creating distance between the two she kicked the man in the groin dropping him immediately to the floor in a heap. Unfortunately, John had enough time to gather himself. He stormed over and delivered several brutal punches to the right side of Avery’s face. He grabbed her hair and slammed her into the wall. 

“Fucking bitch! This is gonna be a lot more painful now, dumb cunt.”

Avery continued to resist as he pushed her front up against the wall covering her back with his body. She could now feel his arousal and it took everything in her not to throw up. Blood dripping from her face was now on the wall, and she could feel her eye swelling quickly. 

He pulled her roughly away from the wall flipping her around to face him and took a knife to cut away the rest of her buttons on her shirt letting it hang open. He then cut open her bra roughly slicing the soft skin on her chest. With her breasts free John pushed her back against the wall one of his hands grabbing her breasts, while his other hands ripped open the button and zipper of her jeans. 

Avery swallowed hard and braced herself. 

He pushed his hand down into her underwear. His hands were cold. He immediately stuck two fingers inside of Avery, which made her yell out in pain. 

“Oooh angry bitch is tight. Who’da guess that?”

On the inside Avery was screaming and terrified but on the outside she was determined to not show any fear.

“Let’s get this over with. It’s not like it’ll last long anyway.” Avery spat. She knew she was making it worse but she would not beg.

Angering him again earned her another face slam back against the wall. He held her to the wall and fumbled with his pants then tried to pull her jeans down. Avery thankful for her wide hips and large ass. Her jeans were tight making it difficult for him. 

With his attention focused on her as well as the other two who were enjoying the show, none of them noticed the sound of car doors shutting and voices. Avery looked out the front windows with her good eye and caught a glimpse of a group. She was about to call out but then the air stuck in her throat. What if these were just more men with these three? What if she’d just be raped by all of them? 

The thought almost killed any hope Avery had left, but then she saw a couple women gathered by one of the cars. If they had women then maybe they would help. She went for it, just as she felt John’s erect penis pushed up against her now bare ass. 

“HELLLPPPPP!!!!!! Fucking help me!!!!!!”

John’s hand found her throat and silenced her screams. She was becoming lightheaded with the pressure on her throat and couldn’t see if the group on the street heard her or not.  But then there were loud noises on the front porch and the door was kicked wide open.

John let go of her throat to reach for his gun allowing Avery to breathe. She saw two men enter with weapons drawn. One had dark messy hair, wore a jacket with a leather vest, and was holding a crossbow. The other had a salt and pepper beard with curly hair and held a large caliber handgun. Both men’s eyes widened with shock at the scene in front of them. 

“Excuse me fellas but you weren’t invited to this party so if you will kindly leave, there won’t be any trouble for you.” John said calmly.

“I’m afraid we can’t do that.” Gun man said. “T!!” He called. A black man appeared between the two others.

“What the fuck?” He exclaimed.

Then one of John’s men moved causing chaos.  The black man chased the one that ran through the house with a baseball bat. The man with the crossbow shot the other guy in the leg preventing him from running anywhere. That’s when John turned her towards the men holding her in front of him as some sort of shield. 

Avery vaguely registered that her she was half naked in front of more strange men but she was more distracted at the fact that John had let go of her arms to hold her around her chest and hold a gun towards the other men. 

“Let her go, asshole.” The man with the crossbow spoke for the first time. Avery couldn’t help but notice the gravely nature of his voice. 

“Not going to happen. Now get the fuck out of here.” 

Then John pushed the gun to her temple. Avery and everyone else in the room froze. 

The black man returned with a thoroughly beaten man that had run. 

“We’ve got your men. You’re outnumbered. Let’s talk this out but first let the girl go.” Gun man spoke again. Avery wondered if he was their leader of sorts.

John chuckled darkly behind her and gripped her tighter causing Avery to gasp in pain. The man with crossbow lifted his bow higher and stepped closer at the action.

“C’mon if you’re just gonna kill us, at least let me have one more fuck. I’ll even share her.” John suggested with a chuckle.

Anger flamed through Avery’s veins. She’d had enough of this prick. In a blind rage she reached up and shoved the gun upwards. It went off causing extreme pain in Avery’s ear but it missed her completely. Shocking John he loosened his grip on her. She lunged for the table where one of her knives was. As she turned, she felt something zoomed past her head. It was an arrow and it lodged straight into John’s shoulder causing him to drop his gun. Avery didn’t hesitate to take her knife and slice across his abdomen. With her sharp knife she sliced deep and without mercy, gutting the man. Blood spurted out of his mouth as he fell to the ground. Avery screamed at the dying man and gave the last blow with both hands stabbing the man in the head, knowing that no matter what the dead come back unless you pierce the brain. 

As she stood, she quickly pulled her pants up. She didn’t bother covering her front in case she still needed to fight. Blood from John covered her front anyway. She found her other knife on the floor and held them both standing defensively. Avery didn’t know how long it was but the new men and Avery stood in silence sizing each other up. The only noise was Avery’s heavy breathing and the groans from the two injured men. The man lowered his gun and held his hands up in peace, while the crossbow and bat guys kept their attention on the other two men. 

“We’re not going to hurt you. Are you okay?” 

Avery couldn’t help but scoff at the question. She just killed her attacker, she was just peachy. In the apocalypse, who was okay at this point?

She kept her knives up as he stepped closer. 

“My name is Rick. We have group. The rest are outside. Men, women, and children. You’re safe.”

Safe. There was no such thing in this new world. 

Avery didn’t respond but kept her eyes flickering between Rick and the two injured men. Sensing her apprehension Rick told the crossbow man to tie the other men up. With the other men now restrained she felt a small bit better. 

“Better?” 

Avery tightly nodded.

“What’s your name?” 

“A.J.” 

Avery never gave anyone her full name to avoid growing attached to people. John and his friends proved she had to stay on her toes at all times. Trust was earned and virtually extinct in the new world. It had been too close, but she didn’t know if it was over yet. 

The black man spoke up, “What are we going to do with these two pieces of shit?” 

Rick looked over at Avery as if to ask her what she wanted. The other two were young and probably with the John guy just to survive. She didn’t want to kill them but she sure as hell didn’t want to let them go.

“Leave’em tied up. Lock them in a room. Make sure anyone who comes across them knows what they are.” Avery made it clear she wouldn’t be taking any more shit.

“Done.” The crossbow man spoke as he grabbed the two men and led them down the hall. Once the men were secure, they found a sharpie and wrote “RAPISTS” on the door. 

“We have a doctor of sorts, would you want to have him look you over?” Rick offered as the four of them stood in the living room now. 

“I’m fi-” Avery shook her head and was about to refuse insisting that she was fine when her head pounded with such intensity that it brought her to her knees. 

The reality of what had happen finally washed over Avery and she couldn’t stop it. She shook and vomited, expelling what little she had her in stomach. She had ringing in her ears and didn’t hear Rick calling for another person. She looked up to see bright blue eyes before the darkness consumed her. 

 

**Daryl**

The girl they found in the house, AJ she had said her name was, passed out after all the commotion. After Hershel gave her a check over the group agreed that they couldn’t just leave her there. They collected her things. Found her two hunting knives and handgun in her bag without any ammo. She didn’t have much food left. They packed her belongings in the car. Daryl leaned down and covered her up the best he could before picking her up with an arm under her knees and an arm under her shoulders. He carried her out to one of the cars and laid her down gently in the back where they cleared some space. Daryl reached down and wiped some hair out of her face revealing the bloody beating she took from those disgusting bastards. Daryl may be a redneck with a meth addicted brother but he would never condone raping or beating women. 

Daryl was impressed the way she fought back. She was quick and showed no mercy. Daryl wouldn’t have either if he was her. Granted gambling with a gun up against her head wasn’t the best bet but it paid off. He realized he was staring and backed away as Carol and Hershel got in the car to look after her.

Their group had been traveling since the farm got overrun. Winter was rough and moving from place to place was taking its toll on the group. When they found somewhere for the night Daryl made his way back over to the SUV where the girl AJ was. He stood outside the car and was careful not to get too close.

“Y’all need anything?” He asked Carol and Hershel who were climbing out of the car.

“Could you carry her inside? I’m afraid my back can’t take it.” Hershel asked.

Daryl nodded and approached the girl to see that she was still unconscious. They had laid a blanket over her covering up her body. He gently lifted her and walked towards the house that cleared by Rick and Glenn. She wasn’t as small as Beth or Maggie but she was still light, maybe too light. Carol suggested taking her upstairs to put some distance between the girl and the rest of the group. They found a bedroom that luckily didn’t have any corpses and was clean enough. After lying her down Daryl headed back out in hopes of catching a quick dinner.

After an hour Daryl only had two squirrels to show for it but it was better than nothing. After gutting and cleaning the squirrels he gave them to Lori and Maggie to fix up. He saw Hershel coming down the stairs, wiping his hands with a towel. Rick approached the older man, Daryl didn’t get too close but listened in.

“How is the girl?” Rick asked.

“Pretty beat up, she’s lucky she doesn’t have any broken bones in her face. She’ll have a lot of swelling and bruising for a while, maybe even a concussion. She’s also feverish, maybe sick. I won’t be able to tell anymore until she’s awake.” Hershel paused. “What are we going to do with her when she does wake?”

Rick didn’t say anything, looking pensively at the ground. When he looked back up he looked defeated.

“I don’t know. We had such a problem when we helped Randall that I’m hesitant to take anyone else in at this point. We’re having trouble feeding everyone as it is. But I won’t send her out unless she’s healthy. Plus she may not even want a group.”

“Well let’s hold off deciding anything till then.” Hershel suggested. Rick nodded. 

Daryl was relieved that Hershel was level headed with Rick. Rick was different after the attack with Shane. Daryl knew what had happened, he could tell Shane envied everything Rick had and he guessed Shane was going to take it by force but Rick won. 

When the food was ready and split among the group, Daryl took two plates up to Carol and Beth who were still with the girl. He knocked and Carol answered the door. He could see over her shoulder and see Beth who was cleaning the now dried blood off the unconscious girl. Daryl did his best to not look but he was human after all. He caught a glimpse of her stomach. There was a small towel situated over her chest but Daryl still quickly averted his eyes.

“It’s not much.” He mumbled to Carol, looking at the ground hoping he wouldn’t get scolded but it never came.

“Thanks.”

Daryl just nodded, Carol shut the door but he for some reason didn’t want to leave. He couldn’t get the images of this morning out of his head. The way that man was holding her, using her as an object it stuck with him. He remembered her hazel eyes full of fear, anger, and surprise. It angered him all over again. He wished they would’ve just killed them all. He was surprised that Rick let her decide what to do with the men but also glad with the way Rick had been acting. As he was walking away he heard a yelp and then yelling. He didn’t pause as he entered the room. 

He found those same hazel eyes, or eye, looking at him as she stood on the other side of the bed away from Beth, Carol, and the door. Her right eye was almost swollen shut the bruises were already forming over her face. She clutched the towel to her chest. 

“Who are you? Where am I? What do you want?” She rattled off questions.

“Calm down sweetie. We’re helping you.” Carol said in a motherly tone but Daryl could tell it wasn’t helping.

“You’ll excuse me with the events of today for being skeptical.” The girl’s voice was hoarse. She turned her attention to Daryl, her eyes lit up with recognition. “You.”

“Me?” Daryl said dumbly.

“You were there.”

Daryl nodded.

“You weren’t one of them?”

With the way she spat the word them out he assumed she referred to the attackers. He shook his head no.

“Am I free to go?”

“You should let my father look at you now that you’re awake.” Beth spoke up. The girl eyed her but was obviously waiting on an answer from him. 

“We ain’t keepin’ you prisoner or nothin’.”

She nodded. She looked around and attempted to gather her things but winced in pain.

“Here.” Carol handed her a zip up hoodie way too big for her. 

She looked alert and cautious but not scared. She turned to drop the towel and slip on the jacket quickly. Daryl felt his neck heat up as he looked away.

She looked over the three of them, but didn’t say anything. Beth spoke up first.

“Let me go get dad and Rick.” Beth slipped out around Daryl.

“How long was I out?” She asked.

“Over 12 hours.” Carol answered.

She nodded and moved to the end of the bed where her bag was sitting on the floor. She reached down to grab it but swayed.

“Whoa there.” Daryl caught her arm and helped her sit down.

“Where are my weapons?” It seemed like she was antsy to leave. 

Daryl didn’t blame her but he hoped they could help her. He was shocked by those thoughts, since when did Daryl care about random people? Carol had been getting in his head with all that good guy shit. He just now accepted that these were his people. That’s when Rick and Hershel appeared in the doorway. 

“Oh where are our manners? I’m Carol. You met Rick and Daryl this morning. Hershel.” She pointed from Rick, Daryl and Hershel. 

“AJ” The girl responded.

“Nice to meet you, AJ.” Rick spoke up.

“Thanks for the help but I should really be going.” AJ moved to get up again she took a step and crumbled. 

This girl had a damn death wish, Daryl thought. Daryl caught her and laid her back on the bed. She groaned a little bit but soon she was passed out again. 

For the next two days AJ went in and out of consciousness, each time only being awake enough time to panic at her surroundings and then pass out once again. The group was lucky that the herds were steering clear for the time being, but they knew their luck would eventually run out. Lori made her annoyance known to anyone around about the resources being wasted on this stranger. Lori pregnant was worse than usual in her selfish thoughts but Daryl kept his mouth shut around the pregnant woman.

Carol was being mother bear as usual and Daryl kept finding himself checking in on them often. When AJ was awake long enough to be coherent, Hershel examined her. 

“Here you need to eat.” Carol said with a warm smile. 

It seemed AJ wasn’t immune to Carol’s sweet nature either because after a few moments she nodded. Carol handed her, her own plate. As the girl nibbled on the small amounts of meat and crackers, Hershel moved in front of her.

“I’m just going to ask you a few questions and look you over. Is that alright?” 

AJ nodded.

“What hurts?”

“Mainly my head.”

“The cuts on your face and neck won’t need stitches but you’ll need to keep them clean. The best we can do for the swelling is cold wet rags since we don’t have access to ice. It’s gone down but not quite as much as I would like. Are there any other injuries I need to look at?” The bruises on her face were turning a yellowish green, the whites of her eye were red with broken blood vessels. 

“No, I don’t think so.”

“You’re feverish. How are you feeling?”

“Not great. I’ve been feeling sick for a couple days now.”

Hershel gestured to her and asked, “May I?” She nodded.

He felt around her neck and felt her forehead again.

“Open.” She opened her mouth.

“You tonsils are swollen, as well as your lymph nodes. You probably just have a cold or maybe even strep throat. We have a little bit of antibiotics we can spare.”

Rick made a noise at that.

“That’s okay. I’ll be fine. I appreciate the help but I should go.” AJ looked like she was going to stand up but Hershel stayed in her way.

“You may have a concussion. Since you’ve been out of it for a few days now you’ll need someone to wake up every couple hours to make sure there’s not permanent damage. Are you alone?” 

AJ looked around the room before she answered. She caught Daryl’s eyes and held them. Daryl was paralyzed. He didn’t know what she was doing or why the simple look was having such an effect on him but it did. After a little while it seemed like she decided something, maybe whether to be honest with them.

“Yes, but I’m fine on my own.”

“Well at least stay one more night. I won’t have a young girl’s life on my conscious.” Hershel was using his fatherly voice.

Rick spoke up then.

“You’ll be safe with us tonight. Rest and we can talk in the morning.”

AJ finally conceded with another nod.

“Now my next question is….sensitive.” Hershel looked from AJ to the rest of them. Rick and Carol went to move but Daryl stayed put. Hershel kept his eye on Daryl but his feet weren’t working rooting him to the floor.

“It’s fine.” AJ said. Rick and Carol stopped at the doorway but still listened in. 

Hershel turned back to her nodding in understanding.

“They told me what happened but can you tell me?”

AJ looked down at her hands and started pulling at the ends of the sleeves of the hoodie. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

“I found the house late. It took me a long time to clear it out completely in the dark and with how tired I was. After locking it up as well as I could I fell asleep on the couch. So stupid,” she mumbled then continued, “I woke up with the big one grabbing my face. There were 3 of them so I waited till I had a shot to fight back. Almost got away but the big one knocked me really good. Slammed me up against the wall and that’s when he started…” AJ drifted off staring off into space.

Hershel lowered his voice but Daryl could still hear him ask, “Did he succeed?” 

Daryl clenched his fists. He also felt the bile rising up in his throat. He wanted to kill the guy 10 times over.

AJ shook her head. 

“Only his hands.” 

Daryl saw red now, he knew something had happened but he hoped they’d interrupted it in time but not soon enough apparently. Daryl stormed out of the room bumping into Rick. He needed fresh air, now.

After walking the perimeter several times and the sun having long since gone down, Daryl finally felt his heart rate subside. He headed back inside seeing everyone winding down for bed. He ran into Carol who looked like she was about to head upstairs.

“You staying with ‘er?” 

Carol nodded. Daryl followed her up the stairs. Once they got to the landing Carol turned and raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything.

“We don’t know ‘er. I’ll be out ‘ere.” Daryl gestured to the seat in the hallway. Carol smiled sweetly and left the door cracked. Daryl settled into the chair for an uncomfortable night.


	2. Home Sweet Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avery has to decide if she can trust the group or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the dialogue is from the show but not all of its verbatim.

**Avery**  

The first wake up was awkward but uneventful. Carol gently shook her awake, asked her a couple questions to test her lucidness, and gave her some water. Her throat was raw and sore, she coughed as she sipped. Avery didn’t want to be a burden. She’d done fine so far on her own but she had to admit she’d missed the company of others. She had spent much too long talking to herself. Unfortunately the events of that day also reminded her that people couldn’t be trusted. So far this group had helped her when she was vulnerable, brought her to safety then given her food and medical care. Avery was confused and honestly didn’t know what she would do in the morning. After doing everything that Hershel had told them to, Carol told Avery to get some sleep. 

Her next sleep was fitful and full of nightmares. She was back home with her family. Everything played out so vividly. One moment she was laughing with her sister, watching her parents smile and kiss and the next she was watching her family be eaten alive. Her dream shifted to the attack. Before the sickness, Avery worked with unsavory characters all the time but never did she feel as out of control as when those 3 men had her. Suddenly she couldn’t move. Avery tried to move but she felt a heaviness of weight on top her. She felt the clammy rough hand on her face. She couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t go through with it again. Avery wanted to scream but felt paralyzed with fear. Suddenly she was looking into cold dead eyes. She felt hands roaming her body.  

Now the cold dead eyes changed to a warmer worried look. The eyes were now a blue that Avery was becoming familiar with. The muffled noises were now sharper and louder. Someone was screaming. When Avery was completely alert, she realized it was her who was screaming. She was in a bed and she was thrashing as Daryl was muttering for her to calm down. Avery was then very tired and stopped fighting him. Her throat had no more voice to scream. 

She calmed down but Daryl didn’t let go of her. Avery was surprised but it didn’t bother her. It actually felt nice. It was comforting. The only touches she’d had in last few months were not good and even before that she hadn’t had anyone hold her for some time.  

Carol looked on with what looked like terror and pity. Rick and Hershel appeared at the door way. 

“What’s going on?” Rick asked. 

“Is she okay?” Hershel asked at the same time. 

Avery felt Daryl slowly pull away from her but kept his hand on hers. She looked down and noticed she held a bloody knife. When did that happen? She looked up and saw that she must’ve cut Daryl pretty good. 

“Fuck. I’m sorry.” Avery croaked out her voice barely audible. She dropped the knife and Daryl released her hands. She immediately put pressure on the cut on his bicep. She looked up and saw confusion on Daryl’s face.  

Hershel came into the room and helped Daryl clean and stitch the cut. Avery couldn’t stop shaking.  

“I’m so sorry.” Avery whispered. “Didn’t know where I was.” 

“It’s a’ight.” Daryl muttered. 

“Hopefully the screaming won’t attract too many walkers.” Rick said with narrowed eyes on her. 

Avery looked down. She hated being scolded, even if it was indirectly. Avery never took to authority figures too well. She was capable and had done well up to this point. However, she couldn’t shake the hope that swelled in her chest that they would let her stay, at least for a few days. She was all kinds of discombobulated. 

“Maybe it’d be a good idea if at first light you got your things and went on your way.” Rick now was the one who couldn’t look her in the eye. Avery’s stomach sank. 

“Rick!” Carol and Hershel exclaimed at the same time.  

“We have the group to think about. We can’t take risks.” Rick’s voice left no room for argument, but Daryl was done getting stitched by Hershel and stood. 

“Rick, man she just escaped bein’ gang raped.”  

Avery was grateful but surprised. She didn’t know this man but he’d shown her kindness more than once.  

“And we helped. We have more important things to be doing than taking care of a stranger. We need to find some where more permanent for the baby. Going house to house is only going to last so long.” Rick seemed exasperated. 

Avery perked up at the mention of a baby. These people were in desperate need for somewhere permanent. She thought about whether she wanted to show her hand. She thought about the months she’d been on her own. It’d be nice to a have group to have her back. Avery knew she’d need help for her plan anyway. She looked up and caught Daryl’s eyes again. She knew what she was going to do. 

“I can help with that.” Everyone in the room looked at her. She gained confidence then. “I know of a place. Might take some work, but it’d be secure.” 

“Where?” Rick asked skeptical. 

“No. I’ll tell you when you’ve assured me that I can stay at least till I’m 100%. I’m not saying I want to shack up with y’all forever but I need some guarantee. I’m taking just as much, if not more of a risk trusting you.” Avery stood from the bed. “And I want to tell your whole group at the same time.” 

“No.” Rick shook his head. 

“Rick, what other options do we have?” Hershel reasoned. “At least hear her out.” 

Rick left to probably mull over her offer till sunlight. Everyone left her alone in the room but this time they took her weapons even her small pocket knife.  _Gotta_ _earn trust_ _,_  she told herself. 

When the sun was up for a good hour Rick entered the room with a quick knock.  

“Okay we’re all gathered downstairs to hear your idea. I can’t promise you anything.”  

Avery nodded, walking past him downstairs. A pretty girl and an Asian guy were leaning over a map with lots of red markings all over it. She’d noticed Daryl in the corner of the room eyeing her over with squinted eyes. Avery stood as tall as she could. 

“Everyone this is AJ. She has some information she’d like to share with us.” Rick gestured for her to start. 

“I was in a rough spot and y’all were kind enough to help me out. I’d like to return the favor and hopefully together we can have a better chance of surviving.” Avery took a deep breath feeling the many eyes on her. She looked down at the map. 

“Herds.” The Asian answered her silent question. Avery nodded. 

“Most places I’ve come across, and I’m sure y’all have too, are either overrun with sickos or they already have groups settled in. I have extensive knowledge of prisons in the area. There is one here.” Avery points on the map. “About 10 miles north.” She looks up to see the group’s reactions. Some are confused and skeptical but she can see the small glimmers of hope. 

“A prison? That’s your idea.” Carol asked. 

“Look a prison is going to have fences, walls, it’s practically a modern day fortress. I know my way around. This one is a common layout. I’ve even visited it a couple times before.” There are murmurs at that. 

“It’s also going to have walkers all over.” The black man spoke up. 

“Yes, probably. But with an outbreak, close quarter institutions are always first to go down. It more than likely fell early meaning supplies. Food. Weapons. Maybe even fuel.” 

“She’s right.”  

Avery turned to look at Daryl who agreed with her.  

“But aren’t prisons large?” Rick’s pregnant wife asked. 

“Yes, but we can clear it out in stages. Block off a cell block at a time, if need be.” 

The room fell silent while everyone thought it over.  

“It’s a good idea, Rick.” Hershel spoke up. She appreciated him taking her side these last couple days. 

“It wouldn’t hurt to check it out.” The Asian guy added. 

Everyone turned their attention to Rick, who after a few minutes relented. 

“Alright. Let’s pack up. If we leave now, we may be able to get something done today.” 

“Last thing.” Avery spoke up before everyone could move. “I want my stuff back, including my weapons.” 

“When we get to the prison.” Rick said as he walked away. 

Avery glared but didn’t want to rock the boat. They were agreeing with the plan so far so she would wait. Upstairs she changed quickly into her jeans she was wearing the day she was attacked. Carol had previously helped her into more comfortable pants as she rested. Although the jeans were covered in blood, she knew she’d be getting dirty before the day was through. She was without a bra thanks to those assholes so she scavenged all the drawers upstairs and almost squealed in glee when she found a sports bra that would work. It was warming up so she slipped on a tank top and long sleeve shirt on top. She strapped on her knife holster. She’d modified it so that she could keep her two knives on her lower back. It was the most comfortable way for her to pull her weapons quickly and sometimes unnoticed. Getting geared up was helping her feel more normal. 

When they arrived at the prison, she smirked when she heard Rick mutter, “It’s perfect.” 

He shouted orders. They would clear out the yard first. Take the watch towers and pick them off. She was handed her knives back by the same blue eyes she couldn’t help but stare at. Avery was stuck on the fence, distracting sickos and stabbing them through the fence.  

It took them less than twenty minutes to clear the yard. Avery was excited and proud that it’d worked out, but she knew there was a lot of work ahead of them. She was happy to help and to give the group something to smile about. She was still wary though because she knew she’d be up shit creek without a paddle if they decided to take the place and kick her out, or do worse to her. Avery shook her head she couldn’t think about that. She’d do what she always did. Hope for the best, but be ready for the worst. 

 

Sitting around the fire that night Avery found herself inhaling the food. She’d been stuck with crackers and one granola bar for a few days. The squirrel was provided by their hunter Daryl. From his skill with his crossbow she guessed he was true hunter, built for this hard life but he had those kind blue eyes. The same eyes she remembers before passing out and waking up to.  

She knew questions were coming once most of the group finished eating. They all introduced themselves. 

Daryl was sitting 5 or 6 feet off to her left didn’t say much but kept looking over at her every so often. It seemed like everyone was sizing her up. Avery had a hard time keeping track of the names. Her head was still throbbing a bit. She did remember Daryl, Rick, Carol, Hershel was the kind old man. She learned who Glenn was, T-Dog who was on watch, Beth and Maggie were sisters, Hershel’s girls, then Carl Rick’s boy and Lori his wife.  

“So AJ where you from?” Beth asked. 

She stopped eating and looked up at all the eyes looking expectantly. She didn’t want to give too much away about her past but she knew she’d have to try to get to know these people if she wanted to stay. 

“Arkansas originally, but I lived in St. Louis before everything happened.” 

“St. Louis? How did you end up here then?” Glenn asked. 

“I’d just moved to Atlanta to work at Georgia Tech. Teaching, working on my dissertation for my PhD. Only lived there a month before everything happened.” 

“PhD, wow what in?” Maggie, sat next to Glenn, asked interested. 

“Criminology.” There were only a few nods. Avery was used to people not completely understanding what she did. 

“So that’s how you knew about the prison?” Carol asked. 

Avery nodded.  

“I was doing research on rehabilitation programs offered within prisons across the state. I’d come to see the programs first hand and interview prisoners. I actually did most of my interviews at another prison east of Atlanta. But I came here once.” 

“Rick was a cop. Andrea was a lawyer.” Glenn pointed out. Everyone avoided eye contact and looked somber. She wondered if Andrea had died. 

Beth the young girl who helped clean her up the night before changed the subject. 

“How old are you?”  

“27.”  

“Where’s your family?” Carl the little boy asked. Avery flinched slightly at the question she didn’t like thinking about it too much. Lori reprimanded him. 

“That’s okay. Umm… well I don’t know. My parents were divorced but both still lived in our home town. My younger sister was a singer living in Chicago when it happened.” 

Avery felt the mood shift. She could tell everyone thinking about their own families, their own losses. 

The conversation moved to talk of potential crops, water, and a place for the baby. T-Dog came back and Daryl headed off to the bus for watch. Carol followed closely behind. Avery couldn’t help but wonder what their relationship was.  

The night ended with the discussion of the plan for the next day and then Beth sang for everyone. The young girl reminded Avery of her sister. Avery knew the chances of her sister surviving the outbreak in such a large city were incredibly low. Her sister was delicate. Avery had often driven up to Chicago from St. Louis to check in on her and help her out. She hoped her parents survived but her hometown was a long ways away and it was hard enough to just survive. Avery let her mind wonder into old memories but as everyone settled down for the night, she shut her mind down of those thoughts. She needed to focus on the present. The next day would be tiring and dangerous. 

 

 

**Daryl**  

The group that was to clear out the next section was Rick, T-Dog, Glenn, Maggie, AJ, and himself. Rick had asked for Daryl’s opinion on whether AJ should be allowed to go in or could be trusted. Rick pointed out that she’d killed that guy who attacked her.  

“Yeah but it’s not like none of us wouldn’t do that same thing.” Daryl reasoned. 

Rick agreed to let her join the group. They stood in a circle backs to each other, moving in formation taking out walkers as they came to them. Things were going smoothly until they came across walkers in riot gear and helmets. Daryl shot an arrow at the head but it wouldn’t penetrate.  That’s when AJ stepped forward knives drawn she took two on at once. Rick yelled at her to get back. Daryl was stepping forward when the small woman took them both down at once with her knives piercing them underneath their chins through the head. She had to kick them off to remove her knives but it worked. The group quickly followed suit. Daryl helped Rick close a gate as the others took out the rest. Glenn took off to let the others in but Rick stopped him. 

“What? It looks secure.” 

“Not by the looks of that courtyard.” Daryl pointed to the group behind the fence. 

“Shit.” He heard AJ curse. He followed her eye line. 

“And that’s a civilian.” Daryl pointed to the corpse she was looking at.  

“So what do we do?” T-Dog asked. 

“We push in.” Rick headed towards the nearest cell block entrance.  

The cell block was surprisingly deserted there were only a couple of walkers locked in their cells. They locked the large bar gate that led to the rest of the prison. The group moved in quickly. All exhausted from the day. 

“So we sleep in the cells?” Beth asked. 

“I ain’t sleeping in no cage. I’ll take the perch.” Daryl grabbed a mattress and lay down in the open.  

He watched how everybody grabbed their own cells or shared. He briefly noticed how Carol and Lori took the same one. The tension between Lori and Rick was getting awkward for everyone. He saw AJ take one furthest from everyone else. He wondered if Rick would come around and warm up to her. Daryl knew he was even though he would never admit it. He didn’t think they could’ve done it without her.  

Just as everyone settled, he heard footsteps. He turned over to see AJ walking out of the cell block. He waited till she turned out of the gate and then quickly followed. He found her searching through the watch room where Rick found the guard and keys. 

“What ya doin’?”  

She didn’t turn and face him. 

“Trying to find anything useful that I can look over tonight. Schematics of the prison would be amazing.” 

“Smart.” Daryl mumbled. 

She continued to sort through papers that littered the floor and desk. Daryl stayed silent as she searched. When she was done, they both quietly joined the others in the cell block. She gave him a small smile and a nod and disappeared into her cell. Daryl laid back down suddenly not as tired as before. 

 

The next morning the same group plus Hershel prepared to go further into the prison. They needed a better idea of the state of the whole prison and to look for supplies. Going through the tunnels was slow tense work. Daryl was in the front with Rick, followed by T-Dog and Hershel, Glenn and Maggie and AJ bringing up the rear. So far there were only bodies lining the hallways but no walkers yet. Not until the 5th or 6th turn did they run into a wall of them. Rushing back the way they came was chaos. When they found a room Maggie, Glenn, and AJ were missing.  

“Did you see where they went?” Herschel asked but no could answer.  

When the coast was clear they emptied back into the hall. 

“Which way?” Daryl asked Rick.  

“Follow me.” 

As they moved quickly through the now relatively empty hallway, they heard a whisper yell. Hershel walked towards the sound and that’s when he screamed. They found Maggie and Glenn but Hershel had been bit. They quickly grabbed Hershel off the ground and headed down the empty hallway. Daryl kept his bow out and followed the group, keeping the walkers back.  

“Where’s AJ??” Daryl asked. 

“She wasn’t with us.” Glenn answered. 

“AJ!!!” Daryl yelled not caring how loud he was now that walkers were on them. They found the cafeteria locked with handcuffs. “Dammit girl where are you!! AJ!!!” 

T-Dog broke the handcuffs allowing them all inside just as they were shutting the doors the closest walker crumbled revealing the small woman. She couldn’t get her knife out of the back of the walker’s head.  

“Leave it!” Daryl yelled, grabbed and pulled her inside. He leaned up against the door with T-Dog as he put a bar across the handles.  

Daryl looked her up and down, she was covered in walker guts and breathing heavily. They both turned to see Rick chopping off Hershel’s foot with a hatchet. That’s when Daryl saw them. Five men in the kitchen. Prisoners. 

“Who the hell are you?” Daryl approached them bow pointed on them. 

“Who the hell are you?” was the response.  

“Come on out. Slow and steady.” The prisoners filed out asking useless questions. Rick was yelling that they needed to get back to the cell block. Maggie and AJ were busy putting pressure on Hershel’s knee.  

The prisoners were spooked and drew a gun at the information of Hershel being bit. They quickly got Hershel on a rolling table and left the prisoners. Daryl was the last to leave not trusting them, but he finally hustled after the rest.  

Once back to the cell block, Daryl, T-Dog and AJ locked the gate and waited for the prisoners. Daryl kept his bow trained on them as they slowly entered. 

“That’s far enough.” Daryl warned. 

The first one with greasy long hair spoke first. 

“Cell block C, cell 4. That’s mine, gringo. Ooh and gringa.” He caught sight of AJ. “Let me in.” 

“Well today’s your lucky day fellas. You’ve been pardoned by the state of Georgia. You’re free to go.” Daryl had his finger on the trigger ready to put a bolt through the guy’s head.  

Another prisoner spoke up. “Man leave ‘em be. The dude’s leg is messed up. Why are we still here?” 

“If people are breaking in it makes me think that there’s nothing else out there.” Greasy prisoner spoke again.  

“Why don’t you go see for yourself?” Daryl challenged. That’s when T-Dog came around with his gun. There was more shouting. Daryl was telling them to fuck off and leave when AJ yelled. 

“Shut the fuck up!!!” All the men froze looking at her. “Rick!! Get in here.” Daryl was impressed how she demanded everyone’s attention and held it. She spoke with authority, even Daryl had trouble taking his eyes off of her but he pulled them away to keep an eye on the threat.  

Rick talked to the men telling them how the world was now. They didn’t believe them, so all of them went out into the courtyard to show them. The greasy one was continuing to be a thorn in their side. As expected, the criminals were refusing to leave and were going to be trouble.  

“This is our prison. We were here first.” Greasy haired was really starting to grate Daryl’s last nerve.  

“Locked in a broom closet?” Rick scoffed. “We took it, set you free. It’s ours. We spilt blood.” 

“We’re moving back into our cell block. It is ours. I still got personal artifacts in there, that’s about as mine as it gets.” That’s when he pulled his gun.  

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Daryl approached but before anybody could do anything AJ jumped in the middle of them all.  

“Okay cool it.” She said forcefully. She turned to Rick and spoke softly. “Talking down to these guys isn’t going to get you anywhere.” She turned back to the prisoners. Daryl had to hand it to her, she had some balls. “Look. There was no way of knowing anyone would still be here, so we apologize if we’ve taken over your cell block, but here’s the deal. We have skills and knowledge that you need. You have food and space we want to share.” 

“There are other cell blocks.” The older man with mustache spoke, he seemed to be the most docile of the group. 

“Or you can take your luck out on the road.” Daryl hoped they would. He didn’t like the idea of living so close to these guys. 

“We can show you how to kill them, help you clear out another cell block.” AJ reasoned. 

The greasy haired git thought for a moment. 

“Hell if these 3 pussies and a chick can clear it out then at least we can do is take out another cell block.”  Daryl couldn’t believe that AJ calmed down the men that quickly.  

“With what?” the largest prisoner asked. 

“You’ll give real weapons right?”  

“We’ll give you what you need.” AJ said firmly. “In return you split your food with us. Half.” 

“There’s not that much left.” 

“We’d like to split it anyway. There’s 5 of you and whole lot more of us.” AJ said darkly.  

She was smallest one out of all of them but she was straight up intimidating the prisoners. She was smart not to tell them how many they had, granted most of the able-bodied men were outside but they didn’t need to know that. Keep‘em guessin.  

“You pay we’ll play.” Rick finished. 

“Alright.”  

“But let’s be clear.” Rick nudged AJ out of the way and approached the greasy inmate. “If we see you out here, anywhere near our people, if I so much as catch a whiff of your scent. I will kill you.”  

After the stare down the inmate gave in. 

“Deal.” 


	3. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avery and Rick butt heads. Alarms blare. Avery and Carol get lost.

**Avery**  

As they walked back in the prison Rick grabbed Avery by her arm when the prisoners were out of earshot. 

“What was that? I was handling it.” Rick looked furious. 

“Yeah poorly. You were two seconds from being attacked. Men like them have to have power or at least the illusion. Treating them like human beings goes a long way, Officer Grimes.” Avery kept her voice down in case the prisoners could still here them. 

“You overstepped. Don’t forget you’re still new. You have to earn our trust.” Rick’s grip was tight then he released her and walked off. 

_Trust? Seriously?_ _!_ _I got you a damn prison. What else do you want?_  Avery thought angrily. 

She caught Daryl’s eyes, he was biting his lip and gave her a small shrug before heading inside.  

They gave the prisoners a couple weapons and told them to go for the brain and to not get scratched or bitten. The group led the prisoners through the corridor and the further they ventured into the prison the more spooked the prisoners got. At the first sign of walkers the prisoners charged and did everything but what they told them to do. They beat on a couple of walkers until Avery had had enough. 

“Shit for brains.” She muttered. She heard the guys chuckled behind her as she and Rick stepped in to finish them off.  

“You have to go for the brain. Now stay in formation.” Rick called as more and more filed in at them.  

They were beginning to get a good rhythm, taking turns helping the prisoners get a hang of it but the prisoner they called ‘Big Tiny’ shied away from the group getting himself bit. As Rick was helping the greasy prisoner leader shot down the walker narrowly missing Rick.  

Avery had worked with criminals for several years and she could tell who were only criminals due to unfortunate circumstances and who were just plain evil. There was definitely something off about the guy. She’d have to keep an eye on him. Some of the most dangerous ones were the most charismatic she could see how he became their unofficial leader.  

While arguing about what to do with ‘Big Tiny’, the leader attacked him viciously and didn’t stop. It was a complete overkill. Huge red flags to Avery.  

As they walked, she heard Daryl talking to Rick. 

“Did ya see the look on his face?” 

Avery slowed down to join.  

“He’s the one I’m most worried about. The others don’t seem like too much of a threat.” She spoke softly. 

“No shit.” Rick muttered. “If he makes one move.” 

“Just give me a signal.” Daryl agreed. 

Avery almost stopped walking. She gripped her knife tighter. She was trying to be team player and help the group. She was starting to like them but Rick their ‘oh so mighty’ leader was being a straight up prick to her. After getting the prisoners settled, she’d confront him about it.  

In the laundry room, shit really hit the fan. The greasy inmate tried to kill Rick twice. Avery wasn’t surprised that he took his machete and struck him in the head killing him instantly. Another ran off and didn’t return with Rick, Avery could only assume what happened there. That left two inmates left. Rick went back and forth yelling and holding his gun to their heads. The older inmate pleaded with Rick, his begging just got more and more desperate.  

“Oh for the love of God. Are you getting off on this, Rick?” Avery asked pissed off now. He glared at her and turned to the other inmate who refused to beg for his life.  

“We all know you’ve killed before AJ, so don’t give me that bullshit.” Rick spat at her. This man did not want her there at all. She received that message loud and clear.  

“Fuck you. I defended myself. That guy was off,” she pointed to the now dead greasy leader, “we all saw that but these guys haven’t done anything.” Avery didn’t appreciate Rick’s low blow. 

“Yet.” Daryl added.  

Avery huffed. After standing off for a few more moments Rick lowered his gun and let them up. They all walked in silence to the cell block where they found all prisoners dead execution style.  

The older prisoner was visibly upset, talking about how he knew some of the men. Rick was cold and left them be. Told them that it was theirs take or leave it. Avery saw remorse on Daryl’s face as he apologized to the inmates for their losses.  

On their way back to their cell block Avery couldn’t help but fume. She felt as though she was trying any and everything to help the group. Subconsciously over the last couple days she decided she didn’t want to be alone in the apocalyptic world. But she would not stay in a hostile environment.  

As Rick checked in on Hershel, Avery paced outside her cell. She hoped the kind old man was alright but she was too worked up to be in the cell with them all. She didn’t feel welcome, she never truly did in all honesty. Making the decision to leave she went in and picked up her things packing it all in her backpack.  

She heard crying but it sounded like good tears from Maggie and Beth. Way to pull through old man, Avery thought. 

She quickly grabbed her knives, her bag and headed out. She wouldn’t stay if she wasn’t wanted or needed. The inmates may need some help with their cell block and coming to terms with the end of the world.  

She was almost out of the cell block when she ran into Rick. She wanted a confrontation earlier but now she wanted to just slip out.  

“Where are you going?!” Rick called out after her. 

“Where I’ll actually be useful.” Avery tried to keep her temper under control. “It’s not like you want me here anyway. I get it, Rick I do. I’m a stranger and you’ve had trouble with strangers in the past, but let me be clear.  **I** got you to this prison. **I**  helped you find a safe place for your family.  **I** stepped into those negotiations that were about to fall to shit thanks to you.” 

“I’m in charge.” Rick stepped towards her but she refused to be intimidated.  

“Yes, you are Rick. I never fought you on that, but your bully cop routine was about to ruin everything. I fucking know what I’m talking about. I told you that I worked with criminals on a daily basis. I know these kinds of men. If your ego is bruised, get the fuck over it. I’m not going to stay and be disrespected.” 

“We saved your life and this is the thanks we get?” 

Avery was already walking away but stopped and glared at him. 

“Don’t you dare try to guilt trip me. I offered to leave the second I woke up. I’m not naïve. Yes, would I have been raped if it weren’t for your help. No doubt. But don’t think for a second you saved my life.”  

As she moved to go around him a second time she heard Daryl’s voice. 

“What the hell?” 

 

**Daryl**  

He heard arguing outside the cell block and went to check it out. There he saw Rick towering over AJ both looking murderous.  

“What the hell?”  

AJ ignored him and moved towards the doors. 

“Hey where are you going?” Daryl grabbed her arm and she winced, he immediately let go.  

“My new home.” AJ grit out. 

“What happened?” He looked between the two trying to understand what was going on.  

What made her want to leave? Bad enough to go stay with two prisoners? Daryl noticed how Rick had been on edge since she’d joined them but taking the cell block was good for the group. AJ helped make it happen.  

“If she wants to go, let her.”  

Daryl couldn’t believe how callous Rick was being now. He stopped AJ one more time. 

“You can’t stay with ‘em.” Daryl argued. 

“I can take care of myself Daryl. Plus I’d rather be helpful than unwanted.”  

“What if….” Daryl paused. “What if they try something?” He said quietly. The look in her eyes told him she understood what he meant. 

“That will  **never**  happen to me again.” 

“Then stay. I’ll talk to Rick.”  

“I can’t. I’m sorry. Thanks for well…everything.” With AJ walked out of the cell block.  

Daryl watched her disappear down the hall. He’d barely talked to her but he had this overwhelming urge to run after her and keep her there with them, with him. He resisted doing so but did track down Rick. 

“Hey what the fuck was that about?” 

Rick ignored him. 

“Hey man I’m talkin’ to you.” Daryl forced him to look at him. 

“What? She doesn’t want to stay.” 

“Yeah like you were makin’ it so easy for her to stay. She brought us ‘ere Rick. That aint nothin’.” 

When it didn’t seem like Rick was going to respond, Daryl sighed and turned to leave, but Rick’s voice stopped him.  

“Why do you care, Daryl?”  

Daryl didn’t turn. Why did he care? He didn’t know her. Their conversations had been short, but the looks they shared shook Daryl to his core. He couldn’t explain it, he didn’t understand it. But he knew he wanted her to stay. But he wasn’t about to start talking about that to Rick or anyone.  

“I’m not saying we trust everyone Rick, I’m just saying she’d be useful. And…. I think this has more to do with you than it does with her.”  

Daryl left him to think about it and hoped to be useful outside.  

 

**Avery**  

Avery made it back to the other cell block with only coming across a stray sicko that was easy to take down. She announced herself before she entered in case the two prisoners were still jumpy. Both hadn’t moved since when they had left them, just staring at the bodies. 

Axel, the older gentlemen of the two, stepped forward towards Avery. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I’m your new bunkmate.” Avery walked past them and set her gear down. “We need to get them out of here before sundown. Let’s get a move on.” 

Oscar and Axel stared at her as she started to drag the first body towards the entrance of the cell block with a bit a difficulty. She huffed for a bit. After a long minute the two inmates started to help. Avery found a rolling table that they used to roll the bodies to a door on the back side of the prison. Unfortunately, that exit was crawling with sickos and shoving the bodies out the door was getting harder and harder. 

The next day the two inmates decided they had had enough and were going to go back and beg Rick to take them in. The dead bodies of friends had been too much for them. AJ let them leave but couldn’t bring herself to go grovel to Rick. 

As Avery was getting a lay of the land so to speak by walking the halls seeing what was safe and what was blocked, she heard screaming then gunfire as she approached a doorway. Knives up and ready Avery pushed through the doorway to see the courtyard with the others and sickos. Closest to her were Hershel, who was up and on crutches, and Beth. 

“BETH!! HERSHEL!!! HERE!!” Avery opened the chain linked door and got them up the steps. 

“Block this!” Avery told them as she shut the door leading to the courtyard locking herself on the other side. 

“Behind you!” Beth squeaked.  

Avery turned and took down the sicko stumbling up the stairs at her. Avery took a look around and saw Lori, Carl, and Maggie make it to the entrance of C Block, T-Dog and Carol were running towards the open gate. Avery could hear Rick and Glenn yelling in the distance she assumed they were out in the other yard. 

Avery braced herself for the dozen or so sickos in front of her. She took a deep breath before charging. She noticed T-Dog and Carol get inside after closing the gate. Thankful she wouldn’t have to fight more than what was already in the yard, she swiftly dodged one that reached out for her and then stabbed it in the brain stem. She went for the ones straggling from the group hoping not to get overrun. She felt one closing in on her back when she heard the whistle and thump of an arrow. Daryl, Rick and Glenn with the Axel and Oscar were in the yard now looking out of breath. They all quickly got rid of the rest in the yard. 

“Where is everyone?” Rick asks in a panic. 

“I saw Carl, Maggie and Lori make it inside C. T-Dog and Carol down by the gate. Beth and Herschel are in D.”  

Rick ran off to C block. 

“Ya a’right?” Daryl asked. 

Avery nodded but in reality she was anything but alright. It had been a close call. Glenn spoke up. 

“We should go help him. They could be in trouble.” Glenn said obviously worried about Maggie. 

Daryl looked at Avery awhile longer but she waved for them to go. 

“Go I’m good.” 

When the two men ran inside after Rick, she got her bearings. She looked back to where Carol and T-Dog ran inside. She thought about the layout of the prison she had memorized so far and knew there were several dead ends that way. Cursing to herself she knew she should go help them. 

“I’m going to help T and Carol. You guys get in one of the blocks okay?” She said to Axel and Oscar before hustling in the direction they went. 

She found them quickly from their shouts. Avery had to fight through a couple sickos to get to them, but as soon as she got to them T-Dog threw himself in front a hoard of sickos yelling for the women to run. Avery grabbed Carol who was sobbing and sprinted down the hall. Avery did her best to recall their path but soon they were cornered and had to take refuge in a cell. The cell was pitch black with no windows. The sickos outside the door pounded on the door as Carol continued to sob. The two women fell to the floor. Avery was thankful the door clicked shut keeping the sickos out but she had no idea how they were going to get out. They may have escaped the sickos for now but Avery wondered if anyone would know to look for them. Their situation wasn’t looking good. 

After a while she spoke up trying to comfort the distraught woman. 

“I’m sorry about T-Dog.” 

Avery hadn’t been around T-Dog all that much but his last moments gained every ounce of respect from Avery. She thought about the group a little more. Even though Rick had been an ass she could tell he was trying. Avery had always been weary of other people even good ones. Nothing lasted in this world and people were constantly dying. But Avery wanted this place to work out so badly with the group included.  

Avery could tell Daryl was a loner too but he seemed to trust the group. Ever since looking into his blue eyes she felt drawn to him. She knew it was foolish but she couldn’t stop the hopeful thoughts from popping into her head. Daryl was strong and made her feel, dare she say, safe. It was like he was made for this cruel world. Avery shuddered to think about what made him that way. She wasn’t about to hitch her horse to his wagon anytime soon but if she could get just a little bit of time away from running no where she’d take it.  

“He was kind.” Carol spoke up. 

“Damn brave too.” Avery added. 

Carol nodded her sobs fading. 

“Where are we?” The older woman asked. 

Avery’s eyes were slowly adjusting but the thin light from underneath the door was covered up by the sickos at the door. She gave up on seeing anything or Carol’s face and closed her eyes leaning back. 

“It seems like it’s a solitary cell. I bet were in the solitary confinement block.” Avery guessed. 

“Oh my.”  

Avery could guess what was going through Carol’s mind. They were where they put the worst prisoners. Lucky for them it had been empty. They didn’t want to come across anything dead or alive at this point. 

“What if the walkers outside don’t go away? Will somebody find us?” Carol asked worried. 

“I have a knife but several were on our tail. I don’t think its smart to go out there not knowing how many there are. I told Oscar and Axel where I was going so hopefully they’ll know to look for us this way.”  

“Gosh I hope everyone is okay. What even happened?”  

“An alarm must’ve been triggered somehow. From what I could tell everyone was in groups.” 

“I hope Lori is okay. She doesn’t need any more stress this close to her due date.” 

“She seems strong. I bet she’s okay.” Avery tried to reassure her. 

“I never thanked you for showing our group the prison. Even with this happening, it’s the safest we’ve been in months.” 

“Well I never thanked you for taking care of me. I put on a brave face to Rick, but I don’t know what I would’ve done if you guys kicked me the curb.” 

“Rick is going through a hard time. I’ll admit I’ve had my doubts about Rick leading but he’s gotten us this far. He’s a good man.” 

“Yeah maybe, but he definitely doesn’t want me here.” 

Carol paused before starting to tell Avery all about Hershel’s farm and then what went down with Rick’s best friend Shane. Avery couldn’t imagine going through the ups and downs Rick did with his family. His best friend and his wife?! Maybe she should give the man a break. She knew she didn’t want to go out there on her own again so she knew she would have to make it work with Officer Grimes. She wondered if Daryl could help her get on everyone’s good side. The question popped out of her mouth before she could help it. 

“What about Daryl?” 

“What about him?” Even though it was pitch black Avery could hear the smirk in Carol’s voice. 

“I mean what kind of man is he?” 

“Daryl is...well complicated is safe to say but he is a good man too. Could be the best man I’ve ever met. Although in my experience its not saying much.” Carol chuckled. 

“Knew a lot of assholes huh?”  

“Lived with one.” 

“Oh I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be. I’m free of him. And Daryl has been a good friend.” 

Avery was glad that Carol spoke so highly of Daryl. She had a feeling about him and she was glad her instincts weren’t completely off.  

Hours went by, each one of them dozed off here and there. After some time, Avery could tell Carol was getting weak without any water. They couldn’t tell how much time had passed but it felt like at least half a day. To keep Carol coherent, she got her talking about anything and everything. Avery hid her tears as Carol told her about her daughter Sophia. She told her about the search and how they found in the barn at Hershel’s farm. Feeling like she need to share, Avery told Carol about her family more and how she survived since the outbreak. Avery’s knowledge of how bad people could be helped her avoid most things until that house. She thanked Carol again for taking care of her afterwards. At some point the two women were holding hands comforting each other. As more time passed, they were trying to keep each other conscious. Avery knew if someone didn’t come soon, they would have to push their way out but without food or water they were getting weaker by the moment.  

 

 

 

**Daryl**  

In the aftermath of the chaos everyone met up back outside. Maggie was carrying Rick and Lori’s brand newborn baby girl with tears in her eyes. Everyone could tell Lori hadn’t made it. Daryl noticed an eerie, almost empty look in Carl’s eyes. He knew then what the young boy had to do inside and it made him sick to his stomach. Carl should be playing ball, riding bikes but he’ll never have that now, not in this world. Rick’s cries echoed through the courtyard. The heartbreak of the strong man Daryl had come to call friend was devastating to the whole group. Even though Lori and Rick hadn’t been on good terms for the last few months, they had a life together and now that was over.  

Daryl tore his eyes away from his grieving friend to take everyone in. Beth and Hershel hobbled out of cell block D, alone. That’s when he noticed a couple people were missing. Where was Carol? T-Dog? AJ? 

Daryl stepped over to Glenn to avoid bringing more stress to Rick at the moment. 

“We're missing some people.” Daryl said quietly. Glenn looked around and noticed as well. 

“Carol and T-Dog.” 

“And AJ.” Daryl added. The older prisoner stepped up to the pair. 

“The nice girl? She went after the pair that went through that gate.” He pointed down through the courtyard to the doors the three went through. 

Daryl was about to move that way when he heard Hershel say they needed to go find food quickly or the baby wouldn’t survive. The thought that the innocent baby could die crushed Daryl. They wouldn’t lose anyone else, they couldn’t. He felt guilty not immediately looking for the others in the prison but reasoned they were all together and could defend themselves. Daryl hopped on his bike listening to Maggie describe a daycare nearby. 

“I’ll be back quick. Keep an eye out for the others.” He said before driving out of the gate Glenn opened for him. He hoped it was the right decision. 

 


End file.
